Selene the Princess
by Casseeinamirror
Summary: Selene a Princess of 8 is entered into a marriage contract with the evil Chaos.what happens 11 years later when Selene falls inlove with her Mau Gaurdian Ramesis in humanform. All hell breaks loose when Chaos comes to claim his bride. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Sailor Moon andI never will. sob

**Chapter 1 - The Princess**

A little girl of eight years old with silver hair that floated from two buns on the top of her head ran joyfully through a beautiful garden. Careless and young she knew nothing but happiness and love. In the peaceful kingdom of the Moon, the little Princess Selene was the apple of her parent's eyes. She could do no wrong. She was their little adorable, pure princess. She was perfect.

Happy, Princess Selene ran through the garden playing hide-and-go-seek with the magical white and red roses that grew there. Abruptly she came to a stop behind a beautifully maintained hedge that was shaped like a unicorn, with a flowing mane and tail that fanned out enough for her slight body to hide behind. She ducked down, her hands clasped tightly over her mouth to try and muffle her helpless giggling. The roses looking for her felt her beautiful laughter in the air and followed it. A magnificent red rose swung round the tail of the hedge unicorn where Selene was hiding and gleefully changed silver, the signal that Selene had been found. Selene giggled again and ran her small delicate fingers over the silver petals. At her touch the rose seemed to glow with magic the silver began to become glittery. The rose sneezed sending glitter everywhere, Selene laughed and gently brushed the glitter out of her hair and off her dress.

"Selene!"

A musical voice sang for the princess

"Selene!"

The voice wrapped around the rose and it grew a startling three feet taller, its silver head acting as a glittering beacon to the princess's whereabouts.

"Selene!" she heard her mother call and gathering up her skirts she started running towards the magnetic magic of her mother's voice.

"Mother!" The little princess threw herself in the Queen's arms, "I was playing with the roses mother. Why did you call me?" Her silver eyes were curious, not appropriate for a princess but quite appropriate for an eight-year-old girl.

"Selene, my darling, we have visitors and your father and I think you should meet them," the queen sighed saddened by what Selene was about to be exposed to.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Selene was quick to pick up her mother's anxiety

"It's nothing Selene," the queen smiled at her daughter, "now hurry to your father."

Selene placed a quick kiss on her mother's smooth cheek and gathering up her skirts she skipped happily towards the throne room. Queen Lunaris sighed again and allowed the crystal to transport her to the throne room. As Queen of the Moon Kingdom she ruled with love and justice. She was a fair and loving leader to her people whom she loved more then her own life. Her ultimate goal as it was with all good Queens was to keep them safe and provide a future for all the lunaterians.

Arriving on her throne in her simple yet elegant white dress with her white-gold crown encrusted with diamonds and opals sitting on her head, she made a regal picture. Her husband King Lunas sat on a throne to her right. He had on his white uniform of state, his white-gold crown encrusted with emeralds and opals. Although he ruled with her as an equal, it was the Queen that was the figurehead at the helm of the kingdom. It was her magic, and her crystal that kept the Moon alive and protected.

The King and Queen of the Moon sat silently contemplating the scene in front of them. Before long Selene burst quietly into the room and took her place standing by her mother's left hand. Her curious eyes scanned the scene before her and she withheld any emotion from her face, just as she had been trained to. If she had been allowed to show emotion it would have been compassion, pity and caution. She might be young but she wasn't stupid and she knew that the scene was set like that on purpose. Before the thrones and their occupants was a tall man dressed in black, his bearing was arrogant and showed good breeding, but that was not what was so wrong with the scene. What was wrong, was the young boy about Selene's age sitting chained to the floor with her father's magical handcuffs. The boy was also dressed in black, his white hair hung in clean waves down his back. Even though he was chained to the floor he gave off the air of good breeding, arrogance, and something Selene could quite define.

She had never felt anything like it. It made her feel like doing something wicked, naughty, and completely wrong. It scared her.

Pulling away from these thoughts she realised that her mother was talking, wiping away all those strange feelings with her pure voice. Selene sighed in relief and got a disapproving look from her mother. She was there to observe not to speak or make any noise. '_Sorry mother, I didn't mean to make a noise' _she spoke her apology to her mother's mind through their link. The boy's head jerked up and all the adults looked at him. He did nothing however, except stare at Selene.

The adults went back to their important discussion. Selene however, was entrapped in this boy's stare. Suddenly she felt a dark presence enter her mind

'_Hello Princess Selene. I am Chaos, heir to the throne of Negaverse'_

The boy's voice was nothing like his presence. It was cultured and soft, gentle even.

Selene felt an allurement to answer and did _'I'm glad to make your acquaintance Prince Chaos. Why are you chained to the floor?' _her innocence came through with the question and she felt the boy laugh.

'_I am chained to the floor because I am evil, or so the adults tell me' _

Selene felt sorry for him, not knowing why or what evil was.

'_Is evil some kind of disease? Are you here to be cured by my mother's crystal?' _The dark presence laughed in her head again.

'_I have no idea why I'm here. I can only assume it has something to do with my being evil, but I honestly don't understand what the big deal is about it.' _

Before Selene could answer a new voice entered their conversation; the Queen

'_Chaos I will ask you not to corrupt my daughter. She is young and impressionable, you will not speak to her again whilst you are here. Do I make myself clear?' _

Prince Chaos bowed his head and then smirked at Selene

'_Crystal, Your Majesty'_ the dark presence left Selene's mind and she was filled with her mother's purity cleansing her of all Chaos's influence. However, there was one thing she could not clear from her. The fluttering in her stomach at his smirk, and the desire to talk to him more, to explore the exciting new feelings that she was experiencing. Chaos, as though knowing what she was feeling, smirked at her again. Selene felt her stomach melt through the floor. Slowly her feelings returned to normal and she could tune into what the grown-ups were saying. She listened attentively eager to learn how to handle negotiations for when she became Queen.

"Please Queen Lunaris. There must be something you can do. Please I beg you.' The man in black was speaking, his eyes sad and desperate.

"I'm so sorry King Nega. I truly want to help, but I can't purify your son. The crystal is not designed to deal with that amount of evil aura, and I fear it might break under the pressure." The Queen sounded truly sorry. King Nega fell to his knees in defeat. King Lunas shifted uncomfortably on his throne at seeing the proud man cry.

'_Lunaris. There is another way.' _He said telepathically to his wife. Because of their marriage they could talk on their own wavelength, thus excluding their daughter and the evil Chaos from the conversation. Queen Lunaris turned to her husband and cocked an eyebrow. She too was very uncomfortable at the King of Negaverse's display of emotions.

'_Tell me Lunas. How can we save him? The crystal is not a good idea. I wasn't lying when I said that it might break.' _

'_Lunaris, we can let Selene do it._ _Just think about it. If we enter them into a marriage contract,_ _Chaos can't come and kill her, or he will die, and she will purify him with her wedding vows. Not only will it save him, but it will save the Moon Kingdom and our daughter.'_ Lunaris glanced at her daughter, who with the lack of conversation had gone back to staring at Chaos with a sweet smile on her face. The Queen sighed. She knew her husband was right, it was the only option left. She rose from her throne and gracefully walked down the stairs to where the King of Negaverse was sitting on his knees staring in despair at the marble floor. Gently she touched his shoulder and at her touch some of her magic went into him and lifted him to his feet, filling him with a hope. He lifted his dark eyes to her silver ones and waited.

"King Nega. The King and I have come up with a solution that might save your son."

The man looked like he was going to cry again. Before he could start, the Queen began to speak again.

"Enter your son in a marriage contract with our daughter Selene. Her purity will save him on their wedding day with their wedding vows." She turned slightly to look at Chaos so he would get the full meaning of her next words. "However if Chaos comes near Selene again before they are married, or hurts her in anyway, he will die as well. They will be bonded if you agree. If he dies so does she and vice versa. Their wedding will take place on her 20th birthday. Do you agree?"

King Nega's eyes widened, "you would give your daughter to my son?"

The queen nodded her assent, there was a gasp behind them all and they turned to see a blushing Selene. Her mother smiled at her, then turned back to Chaos

'_Listen well Chaos. You will die if she does, you will be hurt if she is, and you will always feel the bond between the two of you. However the bond does not enable you to speak to her when apart. So there will be no way you can poison her before your wedding day.' _Chaos smirked at the queen and elegantly shrugged his shoulders the chains clinking with the motion.

"Are we in agreement King Nega?" King Lunas came down from his throne and walked up to the recovered man, who now stood with all the arrogance and pride he had before.

"Yes we have a deal" as soon as the words were out of his mouth, a flash of light appeared between the two children. The Queen stuck out her hands and delicately taking each side in her slim fingers she stretched it until it resembled a rope she then brought it over to her daughter, gently she pushed the end of the rope over Selene's heart and the end of the rope disappeared. Selene gasped at the strange sensation, her whole body pulsed and she felt every nerve-ending tingle as the Queen stretched the other end to connect with Chaos's heart.

Suddenly there was another flash of silver light and the rope disappeared, but only from view. Selene could still feel it with every breath she took. She could feel his consciousness at the other end of the rope. He looked up and their eyes connected, a jolt went through her and she saw he had felt it as well. They looked at each other apprehensively then suddenly Chaos was laughing out loud, a charming laugh that seemed so gentle and childish. As his laugher disappeared it reappeared in her mind again.

'_Well my darling Princess of the Moon. We are now betrothed, you will be mine when you turn 20. How does that make you feel?' _

'_I thought my mother told you not to talk to me Prince Chaos. She will angry.' _She felt Chaos laughing in her mind

'_Your mother will never know. The moment we were betrothed we gained that special link. Like the Queen and King have._ _The ability to talk only to each other without anyone hearing. So how does it feel?' _

Selene shrugged then blushed _'I can feel you with every bone in my body. If feels weird and good at the same time. I am happy that I'm betrothed to you.' _She felt his laugher again. Suddenly she realised that her mother had been talking to her, she blushed again and whispered an apology for not listening whilst Chaos laughed in her mind.

"Selene I know this must feel very strange but you will get used to it in time," then turning to King Nega and Prince Chaos she smiled sweetly, "well I think you had better go King Nega. My daughter and your son have just got their own private link and so I can't monitor their conversation. That is dangerous. I will get the transporter ready for your departure." King Nega smiled and bowed

"Thank you very much for your help. We will return on the Princess's 20th birthday." King Lunas clicked his fingers and the chains disappeared from Chaos's wrists. He rubbed them gingerly. Then he remembered his good breeding and bowed to the King and Queen of the Moon. Chaos was gifted in strategic thinking, he understood that to get anywhere in life you had to make good alliances and not get on the bad side of the most powerful people in the universe. '_I will make them bow before me one day.' _He vowed to himself as he respectfully took the Princess's hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Goodbye my fair Princess. Until your 20th birthday I await your presence again."

"Goodbye King Nega and Prince Chaos. Until we meet again." She curtsied prettily to the king and they turned and walked with my parents to the transporter.

As they stood waiting for it to make a connection, the dark presence entered her mind again.

'_Remember me Selene. I will return for you. You are mine, never forget that.' _With one more laugh in her head the link was suddenly cut off, and Selene suddenly felt very much alone. Her mother sensing what her daughter was feeling put her arms around the eight-year-old.

"Selene, my darling. I want you to forget about Chaos until it is time for you to be married. It is important that you do not dwell on him. You must forget whatever he said to you. Selene, he is not a good person, and you must not believe anything he says until you are married. Do you understand?" Selene nodded her head in agreement, but she couldn't shake his last words to her _'You are mine, never forget that' _smiling at her mother she hugged her and then ran to her father.

"Father. Can you come play with me in the gardens please?" she pouted prettily at her father and King Lunas found it hard to resist. Not wanting to disappoint her he agreed and Selene tugged him out by the hand to go play with her and the roses. Alone the Queen stood and felt a heavy burden weigh down her heart. She hoped that Chaos did not influence Selene too much. Hugging herself she walked down the corridor to the massive balcony that overlooked the garden. There her husband and innocent daughter were playing with the roses. Watching them, the Queen felt sad that her daughter would never get the opportunity to choose her own husband. She would forever be bound to Chaos, even if she entered the marriage-state with another man. She would away share that bond with her. Silent tears rolled slowly down her perfect cheeks. With a soft cry she collapsed on the balcony and sobbed into the luxuriant couch that was placed strategically. A depression sank over the Moon Kingdom. And everyone knew that the Queen was unhappy, except for the pure little Princess Selene. She was playing carelessly again awaiting the day she would come of age and be married.

**A/N:** Hey! well a new story. im hving fun writing this and i hope that u had fun reading it and will continue reading it... Please Review its honestly not a waste of time its very appreciated. i love getting reviews and try and take every serious one seriously! lol See u in the next chapter

luvs all round

Cassie-chan


	2. Ramesis the Kitten

**Disclaimer: As usual I dont own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 2 - 19; Now of Age**

**11 years later**

A young woman sat at her vanity table combing her long blond hair in long unhurried strokes. She had come along way from the playful 8-year-old she had been. She was now 19 and her figure had filled out, her hair- when out of its Royal style of two buns on the top of her head- trailed on the floor, her facial beauty rivaled only her mothers, Queen Lunaterian, the Moon Goddess. Only her eyes had remained the same, clear cerulean that held complete veracity and purity. She was not ignorant of the galaxy or the way it worked. She had attended her Princess lessons attentively, as she had been urged, and had learnt much of the diplomacy involved in running the planets and the stress of preventing war from breaking out. Her training as the first Sailor Senshi; Sailor Moon was strenuous and needed constant practice, she had not been kept out of battles and knew what it was like to kill for survival. Selene was untouched by evil, untainted and whole; the perfect Princess. She sighed as she looked at her reflection, her brush stilling for a moment. The sigh echoed dismally in the silent room and the room grew dark as clouds responding to their Princess's mood gathered to storm over her part of the huge Moon Palace. Standing silently, a bolt of lightning silhouetted her perfect figure against the walls. The Princess was unhappy. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. Crossing to the huge marble balcony she stood under the overhang of heavily scented Moon Roses and watched the storm, marveling at its beauty. There was a soft knock on her chamber door, but Selene ignored it and continued watching the storm.

"Selene?" her mother inquired as she glided into the room, still the Princess didn't turn around. "Oh my Darling," the Queen sighed and seemed to float across the marble floor to her daughter, who still faced the storm. She embraced her daughter from behind burying her face in Selene's silky hair that cascaded down her back.

"My Darling, you are 19 today why are you so depressed?"

Selene didn't move, but it had started raining softly like tears. The Queen began to ask again when suddenly- as softly as the rain was falling- she heard Selene's voice.

"I don't know Mother, I just have this sense of foreboding and my heart is heavy with possibilities."

Lunaterian smiled into her daughter's hair. "Well Selene," she laughed quietly, "your father still has to give you his present, and knowing him, you should be wary."

Selene laughed and with her laughed the storm melted away and was replaced with clear blue skies and the sun reflected brightly off the Earth. Turning in her arms Selene hugged her mother.

Suddenly there was another knock at the chamber door, which startled the two royal women, and a cheery voice calling made them smile.

"Selene!"

Laughing the Queen winked playfully at her daughter. "Come in Lunas, we're on the balcony."

"I know." A deep voice behind her spoke and she swung around to find her husband leaning casually against the engraved marble banister.

"Lunas!" the Queen said reproachfully, "You know its rude to just appear where you want to, one of us might have been changing!" the King smiled charmingly and sidled up to his Queen,

"Well, I wouldn't mind if it was you." He wiggled an eyebrow suggestively and Lunaterian laughed.

"Ahem!" Selene politely coughed, her parents turned a look of surprise on their faces- they had forgotten she was there- which quickly creased into loving smiles.

"Hello my Darling Girl!" the King sang as he bounced towards her. A look of apprehension crossed her face as her mischievous father came closer.

"My, my don't look so frightened!" he laughed cheerfully, "I have your present Selene. Happy Birthday." With a snap of his fingers a brightly wrapped box appeared with a beautiful satin ribbon tied very ill; he had tied it himself. Tears sprang to her eyes, that meant more to her then the present itself.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Lunas's asked breaking the silence with his happy voice. Selene looked up at her parents smiling faces and felt love well up inside her, "thank you Father." She whispered her throat tight with emotion. Placing the package on her vanity she slid the ribbon off determined not to ruin it and opened the gift. As soon as the flap was open a tiny 'meow' rang through the room, then a small fluffy black face complete with whiskers pooped out of the box and purred.

"A Kitten! Oh Thank you Father I love it!" Selene gushed as she picked the inky black kitten up.

"That is not just a kitten Selene, that is a Mau. The Egyptians on the planet Earth used to worship them as gods."

"I'll take great care of him. Does he have a name?"

"Ramesis." The King replied, a secret twinkled in his eyes and Selene caught it.

"What?" she asked suspiciously walking towards him the kitten hugged gently to her chest.

"Oh nothing my Darling. Come Lunaterian we have a meeting with the King and Queen of Venus." Taking his wife's hand the King winked at Selene and the Queen smiled and then they dissolved, leaving her alone with the kitten. She sighed with happiness and looked at the kitten that was purring with contentment.

"Hmm, Ramesis hey? That's a regal name for someone so small."

The kitten stopped purring abruptly and looked reproachfully up at her, she laughed "Then again maybe not." The kitten struggled in her arms and she placed it gently on the ground and walked slowly back to her vanity table to finish dressing. It was going to be a big day, her 19th, she was now of age. She could now stop wearing her Princess dress and partake in the privilege of wearing a woman's dress. That had been her mother's gift, it was white and clingy with a slight train, sheer sleeves fell off the shoulders and down to the floor. A delicate detail of white silk, imported from Neptune, gently shimmered along the bottom of the dress and the tight bodice. There was a slight plunging V-line at the neck, but it was conservative enough to just show a hint of her perfect breasts. Her thoughts were pulled from her dress as a slight tug pulled at her hair. Turning her head she saw the kitten playing in her long hair, giggling she pulled lightly, with an indignant meow the kitten held on. Selene sighed in amused annoyance.

"I need my hair kitty, here I'll get some toys for you." She clicked her fingers and a small ball smelling of catnip appeared in her hand. Bending down she waved it slowly around the kitten's twitching nose and it battered it away, out of her hands, she watched it roll a few feet away. With a playful yowl the kitten launched itself at the ball, Selene's hair forgotten. She gathered her hair and put it up into its royal hairstyle. Moving to the bed she fingered the material of her beautiful dress. She slipped out of her silk dressing gown and slid the dress on. It flowed smoothly, hugging her curves perfectly, instantly creating an aura of elegance ad beauty. Lastly her silver tiara fitted snuggly on her head between her two buns of hair. A small silver drop hung in the middle of her forehead in the center of her gold crescent, suspended from a chain so thin it looked like a spider's web. The black kitten scampered across her path after the ball and she picked him up.

"So Ramesis, what do you think?" the kitten tilted his head and looked at her critically. Then with a soft purr it rubbed its head against her cheek. Laughing Selene cradled it to her scratching behind its ears. "Lets go find some fun." She whispered and they dissolved.

The entire castle was preparing for the Princess's birthday ball that night. Flowers were being rushed here and there, silk sashes were being arranged in waterfalls on the roof, the crystal chandeliers hung beautifully dusted and shining with silver light. There were plants everywhere and people seemed to be infinite, everywhere you looked there were masked people arranging, organizing, some were even floating as they tried to get the castle ready. Selene and Ramesis arrived right in the middle of the most busy places; the ballroom.

"Happy Birthday Princess!" cried several busy workers stopping to bow low.

"Thank you!" the Princess called and let them get on with their preparations. Holding Ramesis she wondered in and out of the rushing people and decorations. A person floated above her holding a string of fairy-lights that trailed down tot he floor as the person (a Female evidently, she was masked as they all were) wrapped it around pillars. Ramesis reached out a paw and tried desperately to grab hold of the trailing lights and they passed, his momentum carrying him over Selene's safe arms. He yowled in surprise as the smooth wooden floor rushed up to greet him, then he was floating again and looking straight into a beautiful silken mask. Two gold eyes glittered behind the mask and Ramesis shrunk back slightly.

"Here Princess," she said, her voice was soft, a melody.

"Thank you very much for catching him!" Selene replied happily.

"It was a pleasure Highness. Many happy returns." The woman floated again to finish the fairy lights.

The eyes stayed with Ramesis as the Princess happily wondered among the masked people. Curiosity filled him and as he was a cat. As though sensing it, Selene started explaining.

"These masked people are party planners from a little planet called Galenver. They make the best parties and specalise in organising coronations and weddings ect. They cover their faces because their faces shine like the sun and it blinds people so they wear a heavy silk made on their planet to protect others."

The kitten however, had long since stopped listening and was now yawning adorably, "Hmm time to take you back to my room to sleep I think," Selene said as she dissolved. Taking the kitten to her room she placed it gently on her bed and kissed its furry head, "I'll be back much later Ramesis, I'm going to go see the roses."

She dissolved again and the kitten yawned again and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm updating instead of studying soI better get lots of reviews... pretty please? Studying is depressing andI really need reviews to cheer me up... I love you? lol **

**Thank you to all you wonderful people who have Reviewed my fics, I love you all so much.**

**XCasseeX**


End file.
